User talk:BugMasterVT
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BugMasterVT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GMRE (talk) 19:44, February 24, 2016 (UTC) How to upload images from a console Any ideas? User:BugMasterVT :No. But as for your car pictures that wikia has identified as a possible computer virus, maybe you could just link to the vehicle articles at wikipedia? GMRE (talk) 20:19, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks but I uploaded those on a laptop--BugMasterVT (talk) 20:23, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Infobox trouble? I noticed you're trying to create some kind of an infobox. If it's meant for your userpage, we already have a Template:Infobox User, which may solve your situation. GMRE (talk) 20:28, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks GMRE off topic you are actually really helpful as a admin--BugMasterVT (talk) 20:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Could you add it?--BugMasterVT (talk) 21:01, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. Hold on, I'll see what I can do. GMRE (talk) 21:07, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Done. You can customize anything that has a question mark. Leaving any area completely blank will mean that that line won't appear at all. GMRE (talk) 21:13, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot man--BugMasterVT (talk) 22:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::How do you make a link?--BugMasterVT (talk) 22:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :::There's buttons on the right edge of the page (or sometimes the top edge) that add links and stuff. :::If you click on the little triangle next to the red "edit" button and then click "classic editor" and then select "source" at the top right corner of the editing window, you'll be able to see all the page coding. You can then learn all sorts of things by examining more complicated looking pages. See also: Just Cause Wiki:Illustrated guide to editing. GMRE (talk) 23:08, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Classic editing doesn't show up on mine only history--BUT how? (talk) 08:26, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :That's odd. Hmm... I believe the newer editor also has a place where you can click to see the "source" while editing and there must be buttons for adding pictures and links. :While editing in the newer editor, there's a "cancel" button at the top right. Next to that button are 3 lines with a small triangle. Click that and then click "source editor". GMRE (talk) 13:33, February 28, 2016 (UTC) "The possible assault rifle" That is not Cut game content from Just Cause 2. That is a possible basis for the Assault Rifle. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :sorry anonymous--The Guy 21:04, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. Most of the time weapon designs during development end up similarly in the final game. I believe you were thinking about this :::Yeah--the bug (talk) 21:09, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::You know you can create a redirect for your name if you want to [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:13, March 21, 20 Signature How do I colour mine like yours--the bug (talk) 21:27, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Um... :That requires some computer science knowledge :Example: [[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'How may I help?']] Cmon I just added a gallery to revolver please tell me!--BugMasterVT (talk) 21:36, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Um... :What do you need help on now? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:39, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay almighty fictional computer hacker please tell thee how to colour thy signature--BugMasterVT (talk) 21:40, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay :(List of instructions to follow) :Move mouse to avatar on upper right screen, open "My Preferences" :There should be a section called "Signature" :Whatever color you want for your name or whatever way you want it, :Type the example I gave you :Another example [[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'How can I help you, hombre?']] :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:46, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I know that but how do I change the colour--BugMasterVT (talk) 21:52, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Switch it to "source mode" while editing this page and see how the examples above were made. GMRE (talk) 16:12, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Style doesn't show on mine--BugMasterVT (talk) 19:55, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay allow me to demonstrate :OPEN THIS IS SOURCE MODE TO SEE CHANGES :[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'How may I help?']] :[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'How can I help you, hombre?']] :[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'page phrase']] :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:28, March 23, 2016 (UTC) My signature.--[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 21:08, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Your profile page Might I suggest you organize it as I am a car enthusiast, My favorite '''cars' would have to be the'' *Ferrari 458 Spyder *Range Rover Sport *Lamborghini Huracan Have you tried this yet? I also like cats [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:15, April 5, 2016 (UTC) K I hadn't got around to doing it yet.[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 06:28, April 6, 2016 (UTC)